can i truly trust you
by sunshine 1506
Summary: Bella is special, her hair and eye color according to her mood but she was dropped of at the orphanage near birth,a few years later she is adopted by the cullens and takes a liking to Jasper and rosalie but jasper is a little distant because he is scared of hurting her but alice see's somthing that involves bella and jasper what is it? pairings are B/J Ed/A EM /R C/ES xxxxxxx
1. Chapter 1

_**Can I truly trust you?**_

_**Disclaimer **_

_**I don't own twilight**_

**Bella's mum pov**

**I know if I look Bella straight in the eye I will lose the will to do this and if I do that a happy life is not ensured for Bella and I couldn't live with myself if that happened. I took of one of the pearls on my necklace and put it around her neck on a chain. Most people would think that it's just a pearl but really it reflects how she is feeling for example if she is hungry her hair and eyes turn orange. Anyway the inside of the care home was really nice with cream sofa's and the most amazing art, And when I met the care worker Heidi I knew that Bella would be happy here. I was trying to put up a brave front for not only my sake but also Bella's. The papers were fairly easy to sign though they took a while. As soon as Bella was in the care of the home I walked out without a second look "Goodbye my darling I love you" I thought.**

**Ok that was chapter 1 plz plz review its my first story xxxxx **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_OK guys I didn't get any reviews so I'm hoping if I put the next chapter up you will review my story, your reviews give me a reason to write xxxxxx_

_I DONT OWN TWILIGHT IF I DID EMMETT WOULD BE MY BF_

_**Bella is 3 and is very smart for her age but she doesn't talk to anyone... enjoy.**_

_Bella's pov_

_Oh wow, I thought just another day in prison, I have been really down lately resulting in me having blue eyes and blue hair__**(that's the colour for sadness)**__ I have been tossed around from foster homes to this dump. The story goes like this: Some couple come looking for a kid to adopt and they see me in my normal form black hair and green eyes__**( yes I know that Bella has brown hair and brown eyes but this is my story) **__they instantly fall in love and take me so I go and about a week after I get there my emotions betray me. I was so happy My hair and eyes went yellow and that's how I got sent back apparently I'm to much to take care of and they end up taking some other kid home and that's how Its been for me I'm a freak that no-one wants so my life is great note the sarcasm. Anyway I was just sitting in my room totally at ease so my hair and eyes went pink when Heidi came in, _**heidi=bold **_Bella=italic_

**Hey bella guess what **

…_..._

**oh yeah I forgot you dont talk anyway there is a new foster family here for you**

_Wait a minute a foster family COOOLL maybe I wont get kicked out this time. When heidi left I started packing the few things I had my hair brush, my baby blanket my utilities and my necklace with the pearl from my mum but I will never take that of EVER._

_I walked down stairs to see the most gorgeous people ever __**(you all know what the Cullen family look like but since Bella likes Rosalie and jasper best I'm just going to skip to them)**_

_But 2 imparticular I liked there was this blond girl who looked like a princess and this other blond boy who looked like a handsome prince _

_Bella, said Heidi, this is your new family the Cullen's this is Dr Carlisle Cullen and his wife esme and 2 of there children rose and jasper_

_So thats their names I thought _

_I decided to suck it up and talk for the first time _

_I took a deep breath "Hi I'm Bella" _

_Heidi gasped at hearing me talk for the first time _

_**Ok that was chapter 2 please review and the next chapter will be up I promise xxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Guys I have a case of writers block and need some idea's please give me a hand by reviewing xxxxx HELP MEEE **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Hey guys thanks so much for your reviews they really help please carry on reviewing and Pm me if U have any questions :-D Xxxxx**_

_**Bella's Pov**_

_Rose couldn't take her eyes of me same with Jasper,Esme,and Carlisle Maybe the fact that I was really nervous was showing that would mean my hair and eyes would be green ….. Ohhhh that's it. Heidi noticed their confusion and quickly said "Bella's hair and eyes change according to her mood" So I said " You don't want to adopt me any more do you?" Rose looked shocked for a second but she came over and gave me a massive hug and whispering in my ear that I'm even more cute and special than she thought, Same with Carlisle and Esme. Jasper seemed a little hesitant but gave me a quick hug all the same. I grabbed my bag and smiled . I tried to walk but tripped on the way down so my ankle was really sore. " Don't worry sweetie I will check it out when we get home" Said Carlisle picking me up but I wanted rose to hold me so I reached for her and soon I was in her arms playing with her beautiful hair. When we were safely in their car which was really nice may a say I whispered to Rose "please don't bring me back here" she cuddled me close as she whispered back " Over my dead body will you come back here" But little did she know that I knew the meaning behind her words._

_**OK GUYS THAT WAS CHAPTER 4 PLZ REVIEW XXXXX LUV U GUYS XXXXXX**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Hey guys thank you so much for all of my reviews I loved them all so much I nearly cried :D and not one piece of hate mail ! Love you guys carry on reviewing xxxxx**_

_Bella's Pov_

_The Cullen's were Vampires and I knew it. But I wasn't planning on telling them until they got used to me which should be soon I hope. The first to break the silence was Esme " So Bella There is something I need to tell you" I was getting really nervous so my hair went greener than it already was. Rosalie gasped and started playing with it. "Apart from Jasper and Rose you have 3 other siblings" I calmed down at that and said " Cool so that means I have loads of people to play with" I was getting really exited so my hair and eyes went gold. After what seemed like forever we finally got there and I have to say their house looked about the size of a palace. Suddenly I was scooped up by Esme and we went inside the house. She took me straight to a room with a really big table and sat me down. Then 3 people came in. One of them had really big muscles and curly brown hair He smiled at me came over and introduced himself apparently his name was Emmett then a pixie like girl came to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek her name was Alice. And lastly a bronze haired boy came over and tried to shake my hand but I put up my fist. He looked confused for a second before Emmett came to him and said " EDDIE ITS LIKE THIS" and then he bumped fists with me after about 5 seconds Eddie did the same thing before saying "hello my name is Edward". _

_Once everyone was seated Esme said to me " Bella please can you show everyone your gift? I suddenly got really calm and my hair and eyes turned pink. Edwards eyes widened Alice started grinning like crazy and Emmett screamed like a little girl. " Look I know its really creepy but my hair and eyes change according to my mood" Everyone seemed to understand so I decided to tell them about me " I like to play video games and sports" Emmett and jasper smiled at this " I also like gardening" Esme smiled also " I want to be a doctor when I'm older" Carlisle smiled "Shopping is one of my favourite things to do" Alice and rose started squealing and planning to take me shopping " and lastly I like to play music and sing" _

_**OK guys that was chapter 5 if you review I will put up the next chapter love your reviews u guys r the best I will answer any questions to the best of my ability xxxx LOVE U GUYS ** _


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys I need some help I cant figure out what should happen next and could use a little help PM me or review me ur idea's should i continue this or not`_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 _

_**Hey guys after some convincing from some of you AWSOME reviewers I have decided to continue thank u guys for luving my story so much xxxx carry on reviewing **_

_**luv u guys**_

_**Bella's pov **_

_After I had finished telling them what I liked to do they all seemed to be grinning from ear to ear but I couldn't remember all their names. Then I wanted to say what they were to me. First I started with Esme and Carlisle you are my grandparents which if that were possible made them smile more then I went to Emmett and Edward you are my brother and video game rival be warned now I have never lost and I'm 4 then I went to Edward and said you are my other brother and one of my 3 best friends. Next was rose and I only said one word to her which was Mummy and then I gave her a big hug Then I went to Alice and said You are best friend number two and my shopping buddy and lastly I went to Jasper and said What do you want to be? I will be whatever you want me to be so I said well then you can be best friend number 3 and mine forever. He was speechless for a second but then gave me a big hug. _

_Carlisle's POV_

_I think jasper has a mate _

_Esme's POV_

_AWWWWWWWWW_

_Emmett's POV_

_I have a nickname ! _

_Rose's POV_

_Finally I am finally a mother_

_Alice's POV_

_AWWWWWWWWW I am so happy for Jasper I see him and bella in the future _

_Edward's POV _

_I wounder if I can teach bella piano_

_Jasper's POV_

_Wow Bella truly is amazing and I have just realised that I will be absolutly anything that she needs me to be A friend a brother a protecter and hopfully a lover in the future I __love you so much Bella_

_1 month later _

_Bella's Pov _

_I still haven't told the cullens that I know what they are and I'm going to tell them soon right after I kick Emmett's butt at video games AGAIN _

_Emmett's POV_

_I Don't get it I beat everyone in this house then a 4 year old Bella (turning 5 soon) comes in and beats me GRRRR _

_Emmett I hear Bella call Yeah I yell back Then I hear a little giggle I'm gonna kick your butt and grand Prix 5 AGAIN. Oh she is not going to win again after this game the scores will be 503-1 _

_**OK guys that was chapter 7 I tried to make it extra long to make up for before carry on reviewing Luv U guys loads xxxxxxx **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Hey guys its me again And I hardly got any reviews although my story has been viewed quite a few times 1030 times ! I nearly cried I love you guys thank you for giving my story a chance please give me a review you guys are the reason I do this. **_

_Bella's POV_

_OK I cant hold this of any longer I thought. JASPER I yelled He was by my side in nearly an instant But he tried to act human "yes Bella" he said "Um there is something that I have to tell the entire family" He looked a little nervous and I was twice as nervous making my Hair go green . Once everyone was seated I decided that there was no point in beating around the bush "iknowwhatyouare" I blurted (Translation I know what you are) The only expressions I could see were Fear relief and confusion . _

"_How?" Carlisle managed to stutter after an uncomfortable silence _

"Well this story is going to take a while so I guess I should start at the beginning ( OK guys I cant think of a story so I'm just gonna skip**) **

And that is how I ended up in care and knowing about Vampires.

Jasper's POV

Poor Bella I cant believe she went through that and her entire family was killed by none other than that which...

Alice POV

My poor little sister that's It I'm going to kill...

Carlisle's POV

That's terrible That she would do that to poor Bella. Now I know that it's not normally in my nature to kill another Vampire but I will personally Kill HER myself

They all lookeed really sympathetic of what happened with me and HER I still cant say her name after what SHE did .my entire family was slaughtered at HER hand

And for that I will never forgive her. My anger flared immediately and My hair and eyes went red, that's the only colour I have never experienced "One day I will get revenge" I vowed

_**OK guys that was the next chapter PLEASE PLEASE review U guys R the BEST ! LUV U ALL XXXXXXXX**_


	9. Ending

_**I hope you enjoyed my story but I have decided to finish it here but don't worry I am working on another story called Heart break is what kept me here It will be up soon thank you for giving my story a chance and In case any of you were wondering it was Maria, Jasper's creator who hurt Bella's family Maria wanted Bella to live alone. **_


End file.
